


I’m Here

by whenhazzametboo



Series: Baby Boyfriends [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Banter, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Banter, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Fluff, Gentle, Harry trims Louis’ pubic hair, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Little Kisses, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Pubic Hair, Shy Louis, Stuffies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watersports, Wetting, kind of, louis cries but Harry makes it better, louis is Harry’s baby, nappies, soft, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Louis falls asleep in a nappy and wakes up in the middle of the night with a bursting bladder. It isn't long before Harry wakes up and comes to his baby’s rescue.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Baby Boyfriends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625416
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	I’m Here

"Boo," Harry called to Louis from their hotel room bathroom. "I've got the supplies all set up, d'you wanna come in now?"

Louis nodded and uncurled himself, having been watching telly from the bed. He hadn't been very invested in the show, though, having been more concerned with the future state of his pubes once Harry had his way with them. They had talked plan together and Louis knew he was safe in Harry's hands (literally), but he was still a bit nervous. In all of his nineteen years of life, no pair of scissors had ever even come close to his precious goods.

Louis liked the idea of being more manageable down there for nappy changes, though. It always took a few wipes for Harry to get him clean, so they were already running low. They would have to buy more soon, but it was obviously no easy task to keep any purchase of theirs a secret. Harry had been lucky the first time, but he wasn't sure if his luck would carry through to the next. They would just have to take a chance. 

"So, erm- I thought it would be easiest if you laid down on the towel," Harry gestured to the fluffy white towel he had already laid on the floor. "We don't have to do it that way, I just-"

"No, that's fine," Louis replied. "Should I, em, get undressed?"

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I mean- I'll help you, c'mere."

Louis stepped over to Harry, and the curly haired boy gave him a toothy grin before hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his joggers. 

"Ready?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah, get on with it, Hazza," Louis teased, causing Harry to playfully stick out his tongue before pulling Louis' joggers down. They pooled at the older boy's ankles, and Harry rubbed his hands up Louis' thighs and stopped at the waistband of his boxer briefs. He thumbed over his hips, his love handles, and then slowly tugged the underwear down. 

Louis stepped out of his garments and stood awkwardly whilst Harry kicked them to the side. 

"You can keep your shirt on, baby," Harry told him. "Unless you wanna be completely nakey."

Louis shook his head. "I'll keep it on, Hazza."

Harry nodded and stood up, pecking Louis' forehead before grabbing the scissors and the fine toothed comb he had set out on the counter. Louis took the hint and sat down on the towel, feeling a bit awkward. Harry, sensing his lover's nerves, gave him a reassuring smile before kneeling down in front of him. 

"Oh! I should get you a pillow for your head," Harry abruptly stood up, racing to the bed and snagging a pillow before returning to Louis. He set the pillow at the top of the towel and Louis lowered his torso down, wriggling a bit to get comfortable. Harry bent over him to peck his lips. 

"Comfy?" the curly haired boy asked, his eyes trained on Louis'. 

"Yeah," Louis replied softly. 

"Good," Harry sat back on his heels. "Erm- sorry, but can you spread your legs a bit more, baby?"

Louis did as told, and Harry thanked him by pressing a kiss to the soft skin just above his belly bottom. He then picked up the comb and gently ran it through Louis' soft fringe, sweeping the hair out of his eyes. Harry was biting his lip, and Louis wanted to kiss him again. He pouted his lips out just slightly, and Harry's eyes flicked downward. He pulled Louis into another kiss, and upon pulling away, Harry tenderly patted his cheek. 

"Right, I think we should get started now, Boo," Harry returned to a kneeling position, comb still in hand. "I'm just gonna comb it out first."

"Right, uh, make sure the comb doesn't get lost in there, Hazza," Louis smirked a bit. 

Harry threw his head back and snorted. "Don't think that'll be a problem, Boo. Now shush, I've gotta concentrate."

Louis rolled his eyes but nonetheless laid still for Harry as he combed through his curly mound of pubic hair. Eventually, Harry picked up the scissors and thought for a moment, his mouth twisting to the side. "You okay if I start trimming?" he asked Louis after a moment. 

"Yeah," Louis replied, shifting a bit. Harry patted his thigh and then picked up the scissors. He wanted to use the comb to help him to get an even trim, so he threaded it back into Louis' pubic hair and decided on a length for the first cut. When he was ready, he cut along the comb with the scissors, about half an inch of hair falling away from Louis' mound. He ultimately wanted to trim closer to Louis' skin, but he wanted to start out slow. Better safe than sorry, he thought. 

"Doing okay, baby?" Harry asked after a few more snips. 

"Yeah, m'good," Louis replied, craning his neck a bit to watch Harry's movements. "A bit itchy, though."

Harry smiled a bit. "Sorry. S'not gonna take much longer, though."

True to Harry's word, it was only about five minutes later that he finished trimming Louis. He was satisfied with his work, and upon closer inspection, Louis shyly told him that he liked it as well. 

"Is it still itchy?" Harry asked as he helped Louis stand up. 

The older boy shrugged, using his hand to brush off any stray trimmings. "A little bit."

"Well, you did really well, sweetie," Harry smiled at Louis fondly. "Barely even fidgeted. You were a really good boy."

Louis' cheeks pinked, and Harry swooned. "Thank you."

"Yeah, course," Harry replied softly. "Um- I was thinking we could do a nappy for you now? And then have dinner and chill for a bit?"

Louis smiled a little. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Oh, and I have a little surprise for you, too," Harry remembered. He had picked something out special for Louis and he couldn't wait to give it to him. He was a bit nervous, of course, but he thought Louis would love it. 

"You do?"

"Yeah, love. Let's go get you in a nappy, yeah?" Harry took Louis' hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, leading him back to the bed. Louis sat down on the edge and received a peck on the forehead and then waited whilst Harry gathered the supplies. Harry set them on the bed and Louis laid back and spread his legs a bit. 

"Good boy," Harry told him. "You know the drill now, huh?"

Louis blushed a bit, nodding. "M'getting used to it."

Harry climbed up on the bed and opened the nappy before slipping it under his bum. He then powdered Louis' newly trimmed pubes before closing the garment and securing the tabs. He gave the front a pat like usual and then told Louis he was a good boy. 

"Thank you, Hazza."

Harry simply smiled at his lover before digging through his duffle for the footed pajamas he had packed. 

"Harry?" Louis asked when he noticed the pajamas. He was chewing on his thumbnail, and Harry hoped he would just slip his entire thumb into his mouth. He wouldn't dare say anything, though, else Louis would get embarrassed. 

"What's up, baby?"

"Em-," Louis avoided eye contact and continued to chew on his nail. "I was thinking, em- maybe I could wear something else tonight? Like your jumper or summat? I don't have to, I just-"

"Baby, of course," Harry cooed, reaching out to sweep Louis' hair to the side. "You don't have to be shy about it, I'd love for you to wear my jumper."

Louis sat up and nodded, his nappy crinkling a bit. "Okay."

Harry retrieved a cozy sweater from his duffle as well as a pair of fuzzy socks, which would probably be too big for his little Louis. That would add to the cuteness factor, though, so it was perfect. 

"How 'bout this?" Harry showed Louis the sweater, and Louis wordlessly reached out for it. 

"Don't you want help?" Harry asked, a bit disappointed. 

"Oh," Louis realized. "Right, sorry."

"S'okay. Just wanna do as much as I can for you s'all," Harry replied, and Louis nodded shyly, sticking his arms up. Harry slipped the sweater over his head and helped his arms through, and Louis wrapped his arms around himself, feeling cozy. 

"Do you want these socks, too?" Harry asked, already separating them because he anticipated an affirmative reply from Louis. 

Like expected, Louis nodded, so Harry dressed him in the socks and then squeezed his feet, Louis playfully trying to shove a foot in Harry's face. Harry pushed his feet down and leaned over him, pressing kisses all over his face. Louis tried to bat him away but was unsuccessful, and Harry eventually let up. Louis pouted dramatically and wiped at his face. "Meanie."

"You're a meanie," Harry retorted, poking at Louis' tummy. "Trynna shove your stinky feet in my face."

Louis giggled, and Harry's heart fluttered. He loved hearing Louis laugh. "Boo."

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready for your surprise now?"

Louis sat up a bit straighter and nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Kay," Harry smiled at him fondly. "Cover your eyes. I didn't get a chance to wrap it or anything."

Louis did as told, peeking a bit as Harry fished around in his duffle. 

"No peeking!" Harry told him in a playful tone when he noticed, and Louis giggled again. Once Harry had the surprise in hand, he took a deep breath and then told Louis to open his eyes. 

The older boy opened his eyes to a stuffy, an elephant one. It was a light grey color with black beaded eyes and it looked really soft. Like really, really soft. Louis wanted to hold it, touch it, hug it to his chest. He reached out for it, a shy smile playing on his lips, and Harry cooed softly and handed it off to him. 

Louis stroked the stuffy's fur before trapping it against his chest, and Harry smiled at him fondly, no doubt in his mind that Louis loved his gift. When the older boy looked up at him with sparkling eyes and batted his long eyelashes that Harry loved oh-so-much, Harry asked, "You like it, baby?"

"I love it," Louis replied in nearly a whisper. "She's so soft."

"Yeah? What're gonna name her?"

"Um-" Louis studied the stuffy for a moment before sighing. "I dunno yet." 

Harry sat down on the bed and pulled him into his side. "That's okay, sweetie, you don't have to name her right away. I'm just so glad you like her. I was a bit nervous that you wouldn't."

Louis nodded, turning to hug Harry with the stuffy in his lap. Harry rubbed his bum over his nappy and pecked his forehead upon pulling away, and Louis puckered his lips for a kiss. He then began to rub the stuffy's ears between his fingers, Harry watching him with a fond expression before he realized that it was dinner time. 

"You must be hungry, baby, you want some room service?"

Louis nodded. "Yes, please."

"Kay. Erm- you wanna look at the menu? Or I can read some options to you?" Harry offered. 

"You can pick," Louis replied simply, laying down again and cuddling his new stuffy to his chest. Harry loved that Louis' nappy was on display, and he thought he looked adorable the way he was curled up with his bum sticking out. Harry stroked his hair as he perused the menu, and once he had decided on something for the both of them, he called and ordered. 

"Hazza," Louis said around his thumb as Harry hung up. He had slipped the digit into his mouth sometime during Harry's phone call, and Harry hadn't even noticed. A smile spread across his face. 

"Yeah, love, what's up?"

Louis blushed a bit, taking his thumb out of his mouth. "I've just- I've thought of a name s'all."

"Yeah? What's her name, my love?"

"Ellie."

"Awww," Harry replied. "Ellie the elephant!"

Louis nodded, curling into Harry's side. "S'not very original, but-"

"No, Boo, it's perfect for her. I love it," Harry reassured softly. Louis smiled down at Ellie and then gave her a squeeze. 

"You're so cute," Harry told him. "And such a good boy."

Louis mumbled his thanks, and he and Harry cuddled for a bit until Harry was scrambling to get Louis' lower half hidden under the covers at the sound of a knock on the door. He thanked the gentleman and wheeled the cart in himself, and then he climbed back into bed to give Louis little kisses on his nose, cheeks, lips. "Sorry, baby, I should've been more prepared."

"It's okay," Louis insisted before peeking under the covers. "Ellie, you can come out now!"

Harry's heart nearly combusted.

When Louis noticed Harry's intense fond, he blushed. "What?"

"Do you know how cute you are? And how happy you make me?"

Louis' cheeks flushed. "Hazza..."

"S'true, Boo."

Louis batted his eyelashes at Harry. "I love you."

Harry couldn't help the smile that spread on his lips at the sound of those three words, no matter how many times he had already heard them. "Love you, too, baby."

+

Harry had ordered them a house salad along with a steak and rice dinner to share, and since neither of them wanted to leave the comfy bed, Harry ended up sat against the headboard with Louis in between his legs. Louis was holding their dinner on his lap, and there were three bottles of water on the nightstand. 

"Oops," Harry giggled as a piece of lettuce drenched in salad dressing fell into Louis' hair. 

"Hazza!" Louis complained as Harry removed the lettuce and wiped at his hair with a napkin, and Harry pecked his cheek. 

"Sorry, Boo."

Louis shook his head exasperatedly before taking another bite of steak. After a few more minutes, he placed his fork down and leaned back against Harry. 

"All done?" Harry asked. 

"Uh-huh."

Harry hummed around a mouthful of food. "You didn't eat that much, Boo."

Louis shrugged. "Wasn't that hungry."

"Kay. Can you, em- finish your water, though?"

Louis reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his water bottle, drinking almost all of it before holding it up to show Harry, who smiled. 

"Good job, baby. I want you to finish the whole thing, yeah?"

"I, em- I already feel like I have to go, though," Louis frowned a bit. 

"Yeah?" Harry replied softly, sensing some discomfort from Louis. "Does your tummy feel too full for more water?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's okay, then, you don't have to drink any more. I'm, uh- I'm gonna clean up a little and then I was hoping we could, um, have a little chat?" 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "About what?"

"Just- something I've been wanting to ask you," Harry replied as he climbed out from behind Louis. He put their dishes and trash into the room service cart and then took a sip of water before sitting down beside Louis and pulling him into his side. 

"Did you enjoy dinner, love?"

Louis nodded, laying his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry pecked his temple and fiddled with his sweater, covering his nappy and rubbing a thumb over his thigh. 

"So, erm- I've been thinking, baby, this has all been going really well. The nappies and all," Harry began, causing Louis to look up at him and nod, brows slightly furrowed. "You're my good boy. And I love you so, so much for trying this for me, and I'm so proud of you."

"Hazza, what are you trynna say?" Louis asked, a bit nervous now.

"Well, I've been thinking- maybe we could take it further?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um- maybe you'd wanna, erm- callmedaddy?" the words came rushing out of Harry's mouth, but judging by the blush that was creeping into Louis' cheeks, Louis had heard him perfectly. "Just when you're wearing your nappies, I mean. You don't have to, of course, I just-" Harry sighed. "you're my baby, Louis. And I'd love to be your daddy. But maybe it's too soon, I dunno. M'sorry."

Louis frowned. "Don't be sorry, Haz."

Harry nuzzled his face unto Louis' hair and breathed in the scent of his shampoo. 

Louis thought for a moment before softly clearing his throat. "Em- I've thought about that, too. Calling you that."

Harry's eyes sparkled. "You have?" 

"Yeah, honest," Louis replied. "I, em- I said I wanna take this slow.. and I still do. But I could, um- I could see myself calling you that."

"Yeah?" Harry asked, caressing Louis' cheek. 

"Yeah. I love- I love when you call me a good boy," Louis' voice dropped to a whisper and his cheeks pinked. 

Harry smiled fondly. "What if I called you 'Daddy's good boy'?"

Louis hid his face in Harry's armpit. He almost couldn't believe how much he wanted to be called that. He wanted it so, so much. 

"Baby?" Harry asked, not able to gauge Louis' reaction since his face was hidden. 

Louis looked up at him and nodded shyly. "I want that."

Harry smiled and pecked the older boy's lips, Louis clutching onto his jumper. "I'm so happy, baby," Harry cupped Louis' cheek. "But I don't want you to feel pressured, yeah? We can, like, take things slow like you said."

Louis nodded. "I think- I'm gonna have to ease into it. Like.. I dunno," he sighed. 

Harry frowned. "I know what you mean, hon. S'no pressure at all. And maybe- maybe it'll just come out during-?"

Louis understood what Harry was getting at and hummed softly. "Maybe."

"Yeah? We'll, uh, we'll see how it goes," Harry replied.

"Yeah. Em, Hazza, I've really gotta wee now."

Harry smiled knowingly. "Yeah, I can tell. You've been a bit wiggly."

Louis blushed and whined a little, climbing onto Harry's lap so that he was straddling his hips. 

"Oh, you wanna do it this way?"

"Uh-huh," Louis whispered, kissing the nape of Harry's neck and fisting his hands into his jumper. Harry pecked the top of Louis' head and slipped his own hand under his sweater to rub his tummy, carrying out the ritual that they had developed. 

"S'it gonna happen soon?" Harry murmured after a couple minutes of tummy rubs and presses, Louis having slipped his thumb into his mouth. He was holding Ellie with his other hand, the stuffy pressed between both of their chests. Harry jokes that she was going to suffocate, but Louis only giggled a little. 

Louis nodded in reply, shifting uncomfortably. Harry swept the hair off of his forehead and continued to press on his tummy, occasionally lightly squeezing the front of his nappy. He liked the feeling of it the material in his hand, and judging by Louis' little whimpers, he liked it as well. 

"Hazza," Louis murmured, and Harry knew just by the tone of his voice that he was about to burst. 

"I'm here, baby," Harry assured him. "Let go when you're ready."

It was only a few seconds later that Harry felt Louis' nappy grow warm on his lap, and he could hear him began to suck harder on his thumb. "Good boy, baby, that's it."

Louis finished and Harry told how much of a good boy he was as he rubbed circles onto his bum and pressed kisses to his hair. 

"That was a lot," Louis realized after a bit. 

"Yeah?" Harry replied softly. "Still no leaks, though."

Louis nodded. "Just feels extra squishy. And warm."

Harry smiled. "Let me know when it gets cold and I'll change you, 'kay?"

Louis hummed, deciding to turn around in Harry's lap. Harry helped him get situated between his legs and then placed Ellie on his lap. Louis made a sound of recognition as if he felt bad about momentarily forgetting about her, and Harry tickled up his sides. 

"Can't forget about Ellie!"

Louis giggled, shaking his head and squeezing the stuffy tight. "She's my favorite!"

Harry gasped in faux offense, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting dramatically. "I thought I was your favorite."

Louis twisted so that he could cup Harry's cheeks and press a kiss to his lips through his smile. "I didn't mean it, Hazza."

Harry placed a hand over his heart and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I was a bit worried there. Can't have a stuffy replacing me!"

Louis giggled again and it was music to Harry's ears. Every sound Louis made was music to Harry's ears really. 

"Right, how 'bout some telly?"

"Yeah," Louis agreed, leaning back against Harry's chest and beginning to toy with Ellie's ears. As Harry sifted through the channels, his thumb snuck up to his mouth again and when Harry noticed, he pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. 

After about fifteen minutes of telly, Harry lifted Louis' sweater to gaze at his nappy. It was a pale yellow color, and it looked a lot bulkier now that it was filled with urine. Harry couldn't get enough of it, enough of how Louis looked in it. His hand travelled down to give the nappy a light squeeze. 

"How ya doing, baby, you wanna change yet?"

Louis shifted a bit. "Em- yes, please."

"Yeah? I'll go get the supplies," Harry told him, scooting out from behind him in order to retrieve a fresh nappy, wipes, cream, and baby powder. He set everything on the bed like usual and then gave Louis, who had gotten into position, a reassuring smile. 

"Good job, baby, I'm just gonna hike up your sweater a bit," Harry pushed Louis' sweater up to his nipples to expose his slightly pudgy tummy, and Louis sat Ellie on his chest and made her do a little dance. 

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched as he undid the tabs of Louis' saturated nappy. "You love Ellie, don't you? Daddy must've done well picking her out."

The word slipped out of Harry's mouth without a thought, but he liked how natural it felt on his tongue. He noticed how Louis momentarily froze and then covered his face with Ellie, becoming shy. Harry thought for a moment before leaning down and blowing a raspberry onto Louis' tummy, eliciting a giggle. He then gently pulled Ellie away from Louis' face and smiled wide at the older boy, his baby. "There you are!" 

Louis giggled, a blush evident on his cheeks, and Harry pressed a kiss to his nose, the corner of his mouth. "I wanna see your beautiful face, sweetheart."

Louis instinctively placed his hands over his face this time, and Harry smiled at him fondly. "Or we can just play peek-a-boo."

Louis liked that idea, so he kept his hands over his face until Harry was slipping a new nappy under his bum, having rolled up the dirty one and set it aside. When he uncovered his face, Harry gasped playfully. 

Louis giggled at him and stuck his thumb in his mouth, and Harry blew him a kiss before taking a wipe out of the package and starting with Louis' front, gently cleaning Louis' newly trimmed pubes before moving on to his cock and balls. After he cleaned the creases between Louis' thighs, he helped the boy spread his legs wider so that he could clean his bum. He ran a new wipe through his cheeks a couple of times before gently poking into his hole, eliciting a whine from Louis. 

"Sorry, sweetheart, I'm almost done. You're being such a good boy for me," Harry cooed as he finished up, and Louis settled down. 

"Now the rash cream, okay?" Harry squeezed a dollop onto his hand, and Louis nodded as he continued to suck his thumb. Harry rubbed his hands together and then went to town applying the cream, starting with Louis' pubes. "Is it still itchy?"

Louis shrugged. "A little."

"This should help, hon," Harry told him, making sure to cover every nook and cranny. When he finished, he wiped his hands on his joggers and picked up the powder, sprinkling Louis' cock before setting it aside. 

"I love when you smell like baby powder," Harry told Louis as he unfolded the new nappy, and Louis lifted his hips so that he could slip it under him, a small smile playing on his lips. He still felt shy when Harry changed him, but he couldn't deny to himself that he liked it. He loved the way Harry was so gentle and loving when he took care of him, and he never seemed to get enough of it. 

"Right, 'm all done, baby. I think- I think you'll be going to sleep in this, s'that okay? I forgot to ask, sorry," Harry realized. 

"No, it's fine. What time s'it?"

"It's late," Harry replied as he patted around the bed for his phone. "Just about midnight. Should we brush our teeths and then go to sleep? We've got another big day tomorrow."

Louis sighed, sitting up and peering down at his nappy. "I don't feel like brushing my teeths."

"I can do it for you," Harry suggested. "If you want."

Louis nodded shyly, slipping out of bed. Harry grinned at him and grabbed his hand, instructing him to leave Ellie on the bed to wait for them so she wouldn't get "bathroom germs" on her. Louis reluctantly left her, and Harry told him he was such a good boy as he led him into the bathroom. 

"Right, I've gotta have a wee first," Harry told Louis, eyeing the toilet. "Wanna sit up on the counter and wait?"

"Yeah," Louis decided, so Harry lifted him up onto the counter and smiled when he heard the crinkle of his nappy, leaving him with a peck to his forehead. 

When he finished with his wee, Harry pulled his boxers up and discarded his jeans before washing his hands and wetting Louis' toothbrush. He squeezed a pea-sized amount of toothpaste onto it before instructing Louis to "open wide!"

Louis did as told, and Harry began to brush his teeth for him, moving his toothbrush in small circles. "Okay, stick out your tongue," Harry instructed when he finished with Louis' teeth, and Louis listened. Harry brushed the boy's tongue as best he could before telling Louis he was all done and rinsing his toothbrush under the faucet. He then helped Louis off of the counter so he could wash his mouth out. 

"Kay, now swish and spit."

When Louis finished, he showed his newly clean teeth off to Harry, who giggled with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Once both boys were finished brushing their teeth, Harry grabbed Louis' hand again and led him to bed, tucking him in and leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"Ellie wants one, too," Louis told him, and Harry felt his heart melt in his chest as he bit his lip to keep from smiling. 

"Oh, of course!" he played along. "How silly of me to forget about poor Ms. Ellie!"

"S'okay, Hazza, you didn't mean it," Louis replied as Harry pressed a tiny kiss to his stuffy's head and then climbed into bed next him. 

"You all set, baby?"

"Uh-huh," Louis replied, curling into Harry's chest. Harry wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close, smiling fondly as he snuck a thumb into his mouth. 

"Right, goodnight then. I love you loads."

"Love you, too," Louis replied in a whisper, and Harry pressed one last kiss to his cheek before allowing himself to drift off. 

+

It was nearly two am when Louis awoke with a start. He wasn't sure why at first, but that was only until his pulsing bladder made itself known to him. Louis' first instinct was to wake Harry and let him know that he needed to go- like really needed to go- but it appeared to him that Harry was deep in slumber the way his mouth was hanging open and snores were escaping, and he didn't want to wake him. Louis also didn't want to wee in his nappy without Harry, though. He didn't know what to do. 

Louis knew he had three options: wake Harry up so that he could help him go, take his nappy off and just go in the toilet, or try to go in his nappy by himself. Louis thought the second option sounded okay, but he didn't want Harry to be disappointed when he woke up and noticed that he had boxers on. At this point, though, Louis' need to go was only intensifying and he needed to think fast. 

Louis bit his lip as he watched Harry sleeping, one hand shoved into his crotch while the other held onto Ellie. As another strong urge pulsed through him, he shut his eyes tight and a tear leaked out. He needed to go so bad that he didn't even think he could move if he tried. More tears escaped from Louis' eyes, and he pressed his hand harder into his crotch. 

At last, Louis decided to just wake Harry up. He didn't want to disturb him, but he was too upset to deal with his situation all by himself. He wanted Harry's comforting words and gentle touches and loving kisses.

At the frantic calling of his name, Harry awoke and propped himself up on his elbow, searching for Louis in the darkness with wide eyes. When the older boy came into focus, Harry sat up and reached out to him. 

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Louis released a sob. "I r-really needa go."

"Go pee?" Harry asked after a moment, eyes full of worry as he reached out to cup Louis' cheeks. 

Louis nodded and Harry kissed his face. "Does it hurt? Why are you crying?" 

Louis sobbed louder but managed to squeak out, "Hurts."

Harry wiped his tears away with the pads of his thumb. "You wanna just go in the toilet then? Or I can rub your tummy? You're scaring me with all this crying, baby, I feel so bad."

Louis tried to take a breath. "W-wanna go in- in the toilet."

"Okay, erm," Harry slid out of bed. "Wanna carry?" 

Louis reached his arms out and Harry hoisted him onto his torso, trying not to jostle him too much. He felt panicked and worried with all of Louis' crying, but he realized how scary it must've been for him to wake up and be alone with a full bladder and a nappy on. Louis had only ever peed in his nappy with Harry's help. 

"I'm here, sweetheart, you're okay," Harry cooed as he carted Louis into the bathroom and set him down on the tile, ripping his nappy off and helping him sit down. Louis normally peed standing up, but Harry had a feeling that it was different now. 

Harry knelt down and took Louis' hands in his as he continued to cry. He was expecting him to start peeing right away, but it seemed like he was still having trouble. 

"Want me to press, baby, would that help?" Harry asked, and when Louis nodded, he placed his cold hand over his bladder and pressed lightly. Almost immediately, a stream of pee spurred out and Louis finally relaxed as Harry switched to rubbing his tummy. 

"There you go, sweetie, good job," Harry cooed. "You're doing so well."

As Louis' stream tapered off, so did his crying. Harry gathered a wad of toilet paper and dabbed at his cheeks before pressing kisses all over his face. 

"Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah," Louis mumbled. "M'sorry, I overreacted."

"No you didn't, baby. I'm sure that must've been scary, waking up alone and having to go so bad," Harry reassured him, using a bit of toilet paper to dab at the tip of his cock. 

Louis looked down and blushed, squirming uncomfortably. 

"All done, honey, sorry," Harry told him before helping him off of the toilet and pulling him into a tight hug. He rubbed his back and kissed his ear, and Louis fisted his jumper. 

"Don't feel bad," he mumbled into Harry's warm skin. 

"Louis, of course I'm gonna feel bad," Harry replied. "But that helps."

Louis frowned. "I'm serious."

Harry chuckled. "Okay, I won't feel bad."

Louis sighed contentedly, and Harry nuzzled into his hair. 

"We should go back to bed. Talk in the morning?"

"Yeah," Louis agreed, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck as the boy picked him up. Harry pressed a peck to his nose as he carried him back to bed. 

"You're such a good boy. My good boy, yeah?"

Louis blushed, unbeknownst to Harry in the darkness, and hummed softly. Harry patted around the bed for Ellie and nuzzled her into Louis' cheek, making a kissing noise as he pretended that she was giving him a little kiss. Louis giggled and took Ellie from Harry, laying down with her as Harry dug around in his duffle for a pair of boxers. He found one and carefully helped Louis into them, tucking him under the covers again and making sure he was okay and didn't need anything else. 

When Harry was sure that Louis was going to make it through the night, he climbed back into bed and held him close as his eyes drooped close. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment! I love to hear your thoughts. And as usual, if anyone has ideas, please share! Thank you so much <3


End file.
